Haruno Meet Kurosaki What The Hell!
by cherrycaramel
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sakura,kunoichi desa Konoha bertandang ke Karakura,kota para Shinigami dan teman-temannya?


** DISCLAIMER :**

Yang jelas Naruto & Bleach bukan punya masing-masing milik Naruto & Bleach jadi milik saya,sudah saya buat Sasuke jadi playboy dan Ichigo jadi mantunya Byakuya...Hwahahaha*plaked*

ehem...yang jelas,saya cuma pinjam..^^

** WARNING :**

OOC banget,cerita ancur,setiap chara bakal dibuat menderita,stupid story!

**SUMMARY :**

gimana jadinya kalau Sakura,sang kunoichi Konoha hijrah ke Karakura,tempat para Shinigami dan Holow berada?

Sakura Haruno,seorang kunoichi bersurai merah muda itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan akan mengambil cuti sebagai shinobi dan medic-nin beberapa bulan,oh tidak,maksudnya beberapa tahun—mungkin-untuk merawat kakeknya,yang katanya sih sedang sakit.

Beberapa hari yang lalu memang dia menerima surat dari sang kakek tercinta,satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang masih itu memberitahukan bahwa,sang kakek tengah sakit parah dan ingin menikmati masa-masa terakhirnya (XD) dengan sang cucu.

"Haahh...Akhirnya selesai..."Lenguhnya sembari mengusap keringat yang bertengger (?) dengan indahnya di dahi lebarnya yang legendaris.

Fakta bahwa ia akan menjalani kehidupan mirip warga sipil biasa,mengahruskan ia untuk merubah jutsu,no seragam ninja,no cakra,no ikat kepala,and tentu saja no shannaro...

Setelah dirasa tak ada yang ketinggalan,Sakura bergegas menyeret kopernya keluar apartemen untuk kemudian meninggalkan desa Konoha menuju kota Karakura,tempat kakeknya tinggal.

**SAKURA POV**

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAANNN..."

Aku berjengit mendengar teriakan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku.

Dikejauhan,kulihat Naruto Uzumaki,dan semua anggota Rookie 12 berjalan menghampiriku—khusus Naruto,dia berlari—dan tentu saja Sai,Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-taichou ikut serta.

"Sakura-chan,kau benar-benar akan pergi ya?"Tanya Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah menubrukkan tubuhnya dan memelukku erat.

"Ugh...I-iya."Jawabku yang kini megap-megap karena kesulitan bernafas.

"Hn, mencekiknya."

Tubuhku membeku sesaat,tentu saja aku menyadari sosok yang selama ini begitu kupuja namun juga sosok yang menghancurkan hatiku,Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah..Gomen ne Sakura-chan."Ucap Naruto seraya melepas dekapannya padaku."Tapi Sakura-chan,sebentar lagi aku menikah looo...Masa kau tak mau menghadiri pernikahan sahabatmu sendiri?"

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi risau sahabat kuningku ,kuacak rambut pirang jabrik milik sang Rokudaime Hokage itu.

"Haha..Gomen Hokage-sama, benar-benar keluargaku satu-satunya sedang membutuhkanku."Aku memandang mata shapire milik Naruto dan mata Amethys milik Hinata bergantian."Tapi,aku sudah menitipkan hadiahku pada Ino,nanti kalian tagih saja padanya."Sambungku seraya menyeringai lebar.

"A-ano...Ka-kami pasti merindukanmu,Sa-Sakura-chan."Hinata memainkan ujung kedua jari telunjuknya dengan gugup.

"Ah,aku pasti juga akan merindukan kalian semua."Lirihku yang kusertai dengan senyuman manis.

"Nah, dirimu baik-baik ya."Kata Kakashi-sensei seraya menepuk ujung kepalaku ,aku benci jika diperlakukan seperti ini, mengingat ini pertemuan yang terakhir,dan entah kapan lagi aku bisa bertemu dengannya,maka kubiarkan saja.

"Ne~ desamu ini jika kau sempat."Yamato-taichou tersenyum canggung ketika mengatakannya.

"Tentu saja,aku kan bukan akan menetap disana selamanya,taichou."Seruku.

"Forehead."Panggil Ino membuatku menoleh."Jika kau kembali,jangan lupa saja kalau kau lupa."Ancamnya dengan mata ,manisnya sifat sahabatku ini.

"Tentu Ino-pig."Aku memeluk Ino erat,mencoba menenangkan emosi yang melanda sahabatku ini.

"Ugh,aku bisa ,aku pergi dulu ya, jumpa beberapa tahun lagi."Pamitku seraya ber-ojigi sekilas.

"Cepat pulang ya,jelek."

Ugh,sialan kau mayat sekali aku memukul wajahnya yang selalu menampilkan senyum palsu sebisa mungkin kutahan.

"Jaa..."Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan bergegas pergi menuju stasiun.

Selamat tinggal teman-teman,selamat tinggal Konoha,selamat tinggal... ketika mulai keluar dari gerbang desa.

Di dalam kereta,aku terus melamunkan kehidupanku selama di ada yang terlalu berkesan,kecuali fakta bahwa aku ditolak mentah-mentah oleh si brengsek Uchiha itu.

Dia terang-terangan mengatakan kalau aku terlalu mengerikan—yang dimaksud tentu saja warna rambutku—untuk menghasilkan keturunan Uchiha.

Aku terkekeh sewaktu dia bilang bahwa wanita impiannya adalah Hinata,yang tentu saja sekarang adalah calon istri Naruto.

Ha...Rasakan itu sana dengan rusa dari klan ,itu akan memperbaiki keturunanmu.

Tanpa sadar aku terus menyeringai,sehingga beberapa orang menatapku dengan tatapan ,persetan dengan mereka.

Lamunanku tersentak ketika kereta yang aku tumpangi tiba-tiba melongok kearah sampai rupanya.

Kuregangkan otot badanku yang merasa lelah karena harus duduk diam selama 5 jam didalam kereta ini.

"Haaah..."Aku menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menyeret koperku menuruni kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri,mencari sesosok gadis dan pria remaja bernama Ururu dan ,dimana mereka?

"Sakura-chan..."

Tiba-tiba ada yang berbisik tepat dibelakang tengkukku,membuat bulu kudukku babibu lagi,dengan ilmu beladiri yang kupunya,kutarik tubuh seseorang dibelakangku itu kemudian kubanting ke depan dengan sekali sentakan.  
1 detik

25 detik

1 menit

2 menit

4 menit

"Ojii-sannnnnnn..."Teriakku nyaring membuat seluruh mata memandang kami.

"Ugh...I-iya Sakura-chan."Ringis Urahara-Jii sembari memegang punggungnya.

"Go-gomen."Kubantu Urahara-Jii bangkit.

"Hoho...Gerak refleksmu benar-benar benar-benar cucuku..."Ucapnya seraya menepuk bahuku,wajahku memanas mendengar pujian ,tapi tunggu Ojii-san itu..

"Jii-san..."Geramku lirih seraya keluarkan aura setan di sekujur tubuhku demi mengingat hal mengapa aku berada disini.

"y-ya,ya?a-ada apa?"Tanya si kakek tua sialan itu sambil gelagapan.

Kudongakkan kepalaku,memberinya tatapan horror.**"Bukankah Jii-san bilang kalau Jii-san sakit,hah?"**Tanyaku dengan penekanan disetiap kalimatku.

Seketika itu pula kulihat tubuh Uruhara-jii menegang,dengan susah payah ia memasang wajah biasa—yang kalau dalam keadaan biasa pasti sudah membuatku tertawa—didepanku.  
"Sudah kuduga,aku mau pulannng..."

"Tu-tunggu dulu Sakura-chan,dengarkan aku.."

"Tidak mau!"

"Sakura-chan..."  
"Lepaskan aku!"  
"Tu-tunggu..."  
"Shannaroooo!"

BRUAKKK...DRASSHH...

Aku membeku...Ups,aku benar-benar kelepasan..

Kulihat tubuh Uruhara-jii yang tergeletak mengenaskan di bawah peron kereta.

"Jii-saaaannnn...Go-gomen ne~..."

**END SAKURA POV**

Ngiiing~Ngiiing~Ngiiing~...

Suara kumbang tanduk terdengar sayup-sayup dari pepohonan di hutan tak jauh dari kediaman panas memang sedang berlangsung,membuat sebagian orang didalam rumah sederhana itu memilih memakai pakaian yang terbuka.

Didalam,terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah menatap tubuh seorang pria berumur berambut darkblonde yang kini duduk bersila dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang lebam.

"Haaaa~ mau sampai kapan kau marah begitu?"Tanya Uruhara kepada sang cucu yang terus-menerus melempar deathglare padanya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri pak tahu?aku punya banyak pekerjaan di tanpa harus meladeni leluconmu,aku sudah cukup lelah."Sembur Sakura.

"Ya...Maafkan kakekmu kan kangen padamu kau tak pernah mau jika kusuruh kesini."

Sakura diam,jika dipikir lagi dia memang sudah lama tak mengunjungi kakeknya kali dia kesini mungkin saat dia tengah berumur 5 tahun,entahlah dia pasti saat itu dia bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan bukannya dia tak mau mengunjungi saja,dia memang tarus melatih skill'nya dengan Godaime,lalu jangan lupakan dengan misi mengejar Sasuke-teme dan menghancurkan Akatsuki.

Jadi dia bukannya tidak mau,hanya saja dia lupa kalau masih punya ...Kejam sekali rasanya.

"Huh,baiklah kau kumaafkan."Ucap Sakura dengan bibir dikerucutkan."Tapi rencana diubah,aku disini hanya beberapa minggu saja."Lanjutnya.

"Tidak sudah kudaftarkan sekolah disini untuk dua tahun kedepan,juga kuliah di universitas kedokteran untuk 3 tahun."

Sakura mendelik,What The Hell He Say?Mana mungkin Sakura mau meninggalkan desanya selama itu?

"Aku tidak mau."Tolak Sakura sembari menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya."Kau jangan seenaknya saja.

"Ini sudah menjadi kesepakatanku dengan kau tidak bisa menolak."Ucap Uruhara berkeras.

Sakura mendelik kepada kakeknya yang benar-benar keras kepala—sekarang Sakura tahu dari mana sifat keras kepalanya itu diperoleh—dan bawel itu.

"Aku tidak mau Ojii-sama."Tolak Sakura tegas.

"Sakura..."

Sakura menghela nafas kakeknya sudah memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel Chan,itu berarti dia tidak bisa dibantah.

"Ugh...Baiklah,tapi hanya sekolah tak mau kuliah,karena Jii-san pasti tahu kan?Aku ini ninja medis."Jawab Sakura yang akhirnya mengalah kepada kakek satu-satunya itu.

" mengerti."Uruhara tersenyum kepada sang cucu yang dibalas senyum—sangat—terpaksa dari sang cucu.

"A-ano...Aku mau jalan-jalan,boleh kan Jii-san?"Tanya Sakura.

Dia sudah lama tak bertandang di Karakura,jadi sudah pasti dia sangat merindukan suasana kota ini kan?

"Ya,kau bisa mengajak Ururu."

Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat demi melihat gadis bernama Ururu yang kini tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu yang tak Sakura mengerti.

"Tak usah,sepertinya dia sedang bisa sendiri,Jii-san."

Uruhara memandang cucunya antara membiarkan Sakura pergi sendiri atau perlu ditemani seseorang.

"Haahhh... -hati."Jawab Uruhara akhirnya memberi ijin.

"Yeeey...Arigatou Ojii-sama."Lonjak Sakura kegirangan,dipeluknya sang kakek sejenak sebelum dia berlari keluar rumah.

**N&B**

Setelah lelah berkeliling,Sakura memutuskan untuk beristirahat disebuah bukit dekat hutan kecil di bagian barat sebuah bangunan besar—yang sebenarnya adalah gedung sekolah.

Di bukit tersebut,Sakura merebahkan diri dibawah sebuah pohon mapel yang lumayan jingga yang menghiasi kota Karakura sore itu,seolah mampu menghipnotis sang kunoichi tersebut hingga akhirnya dia terlelap.

WHUSSHHHH...

Sakura dia seperti merasakan angin dingin aneh yang berhembus dari arah ,mengingat sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin,Sakura tak mau ambil pusing dan mulai tidur kembali.

BUMMM...BUMMM...

Baiklah,suara barusan tak layak untuk memandang berkeliling untuk mengetahui benda besar apa yang terjatuh sehingga menimbulkan suara dahsyat tersebut.

Namun sejauh mata memandang,hanya ada hamparan pohon-pohon lebat yang tumbuh di hal yang ia simpulkan saat ini hanyalah hantu.

"Tidak...Tidak...Tak ada hantu didunia jangan bodoh,Sakura."Elaknya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala."Yahhh...Kecuali mayat hidup yang dulu dibangkitkan itu bukan hantu kan?"Tanyanya ragu-ragu pada dirinya sendiri.

Oke,jika saja Ino atau Naruto berada disamping Sakura saat ini,mereka pasti akan terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya demi mendengar pernyataan Sakura tadi.

Hallooo...Mayat hidup dan hantu sama aja kali...Sama-sama udah mati juga...*plakk.

Graooorrrrhhh...

"Eh,seperti suara... ,mana mungkin dikota ini ada singa yang lepas?"

Sakura beranjak bangun,memandang berkeliling dan menyiapkan sarung untuk tak menggunakan kekuatan ninjanya ia urungkan sejenak untuk situasi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba semak-semak disebelah kiri Sakura bergerak ada angin yang berhembus dari segala ...Pasti ada sesuatu disana.

Sakura bergerak mundur mendapati sesuatu itu kian ,matanya seketika membelalak mendapati sesosok makhluk besar berbentuk aneh didepannya.

Makhluk itu mirip hewan,namun kepalanya hanya terdiri dari ,kaki dan tangan makhluk tersebut menyerupai manusia akan tetapi dipenuhi oleh bulu-bulu berwarna hitam lagi,ukuran makhluk itu sepuluh kali lebih besar dari Sakura.

GLEK.

Dengan susah payah Sakura menelan salivanya sendiri,lututnya agak gemetar menghadapi makhluk dia pernah melihat dan menghadapi bijuu,tapi makhluk didepannya itu tetap menakutkan.

"H-hei!Makhluk apa kau ini!"Teriaknya kepada sosok didepannya yang terlihat mencari sesuatu.

Sejenak,Sakura mendapati mekhluk tersebut memandangnya makhluk itu tak menghiraukan Sakura lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu hoyyy!"Teriak Sakura jengkel karena dia diabaikan.

"KAU MANUSIA BISA MELIHATKU?"Tanya makhluk itu dengan suara besarnya membuat Sakura heran setengah mati.

"Tentu menghinaku ya?Sebesar itu masa aku tak melihat,kau kira aku katarak,hah?"Bentaknya tanpa rasa jengkelnya lebih mendominasi kali ini.

"HAHAHAHA BERANI JUGA KAU BOCAH TENGIK."

TUING.

Sepuluh sudut perempatan sekaligus menghiasi kepala dan kepalan tangan sang kunoichi cantik itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah,hah?"Geram Sakura.

"HOOO...KAU MENANTANGKU?KUMAKAN KAU."Seru makhluk itu,kemudian menerjang maju kearah Sakura berdiri.

"BERANINYA KAU PADAKU MAKHLUK JELEK...SHANNAROOOO!"

BUMMMMM...DRASHHHH...BRUAKKKK...

Dengan sekali tinju maut warisan nenek Tsunade,Sakura berhasil menumbangkan makhluk tersebut,memecahkannya hingga berkeping-keping dan menjadi tanah disekitar tempat itupun retak dan tak sedikit pohon yang tumbang.

Melihat makhluk aneh itu yang hancur menjadi debu,Sakura sempat tertegun dan merinding.

"Ihhh...Makhluk apa sebenaranya itu?"Gumamnya sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang terasa ngilu akibat berbenturan denga tengkorak maklhuk tadi.

Whusss..Whusss..Syuuut..

Sakura kaget,karena tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang ber shunpo di ,dia memperhatikan orang-orang tersebut yang mengelilinginya membentuk mengenakan semacam kimono berwarna hitam,dan beberapa diantaranya memakai rompi putih diluar kimononya.

"Ichigo,dimana dia?"Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung kepada pemuda berambut orange ngejreng disampingnya.

"Entahlah,tapi aku merasakan auranya tadi disekitar sini."Sahut si rambut orange.

"Ya,tapi auranya sudah lenyap."Kata si rambut putih,yang paling pendek diantara semuanya.

Sakura berjinjit mencoba melihat wajah orang-orang yang membelakanginya ,sulit karena tinggi badannya pun tak terlalu tinggi.

"Umm..Hei..Siapa kalian?"Tanya Sakura setengah berteriak.

Serentak semua orang itupun menoleh pada Sakura.

"Kau...Bertanya pada kami?"Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang yang dikucir menjadi satu.

"Tentu kira aku gila mau bertanya pada angin?"Ketus Sakura.

"K-kau bisa melihat kami?"Kali ini seorang gadis berambut orange bergelombang yang bertanya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah menghela nafas bosan,"Ya...Ya...Teruslah bicara seperti makhluk aneh itu yang bertanya begitu ganti manusia tak kalah aneh yang bertanya lagi."Sungut Sakura.

"Hei...Siapa yang kau bilang aneh,heh bocah?"Teriak si pemuda berambut orange.

"Jangan berteriak,dan jangan panggil aku bocah,dasar jeruk berjalan."Balas Sakura.

"A-apa katamu?"

"Sudahlah Ichigo."Lerai gadis berambut hitam sebahu menahan pemuda berambut orange yang bernama Ichigo tadi.

"Huh,aku mau pulang!"Teriak Sakura kesal,dia bersiap pergi dari tempat itu sebelum tangannya dicengkeram oleh seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu dengan hiasan berwarna putih—yang terasa asing oleh Sakura—dikepalanya.

"Tunggu dulu Onna,bisa kau jelaskan dimana makhluk yang kau bilang tadi?"Tanya pemuda tersebut.

" meninjunya,dan anehnya tiba-tiba saja makhluk itu berubah menjadi debu."Jelas Sakura.

Terlihat mereka semua terkejut oleh penjelasan Sakura.

"Mus-mustahil."Si rambut merah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Sakura bingung,"Kau lihat sekelilingmu,itu juga akibat ya,tapi aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula."Sambungnya.

"Bocah sepertimu mana mungkin punya kekuatan sedahsyat itu?"Ejek Ichigo dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Bahu Sakura bergetar,emosinya benar-benar tak dapat ditahan lagi sekarang.

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku bocah,kukirim kau ke neraka."Teriak Sakura tepat diwajah Ichigo.

"Huh,kau duluan yang akan kukirim,bocah."Teriak ichigo tak mau kalah.

Semua orang disana hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah salah satu rekan mereka.

"Grr."Geram Sakura sembari menundukkan tangannya terkepal di kanan kiri tubuhnya,berusaha meredam amarah.

"Ichigo,hentikan."Perintah si rambut hitam sebahu.

"Apa?Aku tak akan kalah dengan boc.."

"SHANNAROOO!"

BRUAAAGGGHHH...

Dan tubuh Ichigopun sukses terpental sejauh seratus meter dengan menabrak beberapa pohon dan sweatdroped dan ngeri sekaligus melihat kejadian tersebut.

**N&B**

"Ahaha...Maafkan Cucuku."Ucap Uruhara dengan mata menyipit menahan tawa melihat keadaan Ichigo Kurosaki yang lebih mengenaskan dibandingkan dirinya.

"Huh,sebenarnya cucumu itu keturunan apa?Tenaganya sebesar badak."keluh Ichigo sembari menatap galak dengan matanya yang lebam kearah yang ditatap,dengan cueknya melanjutkan membaca gulungan yang ia bawa dari desa.

"Hoho,tenaganya memang sedikit luar biasa kan."

Ichigo mendecih kesal mendengar penuturan Uruhara yang dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa tenaga badak Sakura itu SEDIKIT luar tak bisa disebut sedikit kalau bisa menyebabkan tubuh Ichigo lebam-lebam dan beberapa tulangnya patah.

Bahkan Rukia sampai harus memanggil Inoue untuk mengobatinya dengan sihir penyembuh milik si Inoue Orihime.

"Sakura-chan,minta maaflah pada Kurosaki."Tegur Uruhara pada gadis tomboy bersurai pink itu.

"Huh,tak mau."Tolak Sakura tanpa melepas pandangannya dari gulungan yang tengah dibacanya.

Seisi ruangan memperhatikan Uruhara yang tengah menghela nafas berat menghadapi sifat keras kepala cucunya.

Di ruangan itu telah berkumpul beberapa dewa kematian dan teman-teman Ichigo Kurosaki yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan si manusia orange tersebut.

Mereka diantaranya yaitu:Rukia Kuchiki si gadis berambut hitam sepunggung,Byakuya Kuchiki pria yang mencengkram lengan Sakura tadi sore,Toshirou Hitsugaya pemuda pendek berambut putih,Rangiku Matsumoto perempuan berambut orange bergelombang yang memiliki dada besar,Renji Abarai pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah,Inoue Orihime gadis manis berambut orange,Ishida Uryuu pria kurus berkaca mata,dan terakhir Sado pria berbadan besar dengan selera humor yang aneh—menurut Sakura.

"Sakura,berhentilah bersifat kekanakan,minta maaf dan sembuhkan nona Orihime tak bisa menyambung tulang-tulang pemuda ini."Tegas Uruhara dengan tatapan dingin.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya melihat ekspresi sang lngkah gontai,ia menghampiri tempat Ichigo tengah berbaring.

"Huh,baiklah Jii-san."Ucapnya tubuh Ichigo yang penuh lebam,meskipun tak separah tadi karena sudah diobati oleh gadis manis bernama Inoue itu.

Sakura berjongkok,kemudian menarik kimono hitam Ichigo sehingga menampakkan dada bidang pemuda tersebut.

"Hei,apa yang kau lakukan?"Erang Ichigo berusaha menutupi tubuhnya hal itu percuma karena lengannya juga patah.

"Huh,maaf ya membuatmu sedikit terluka,hehe."

"Sedikit?"Jengit Ichigo memandang Sakura tak percaya.

" korbanku saja ada yang sampai mati akibat masih beruntung tau."Sungut semua orang disana merinding mendengar penuturan gadis tersebut.

Sakura membuka sarung tangannya,cahaya hijau mulai berpendar dan menyelimuti kedua telapak tangannya,kemudian diletakkannya mengambang didada Ichigo.

"Ca-cahaya apa itu?"Tanya Renji penasaran.

"Itu namanya cakra penyembuh."Jawab Uruhara spontan.

"Cakra?"Beo Rukia yang kelihatannya tertarik.

"Ughhh..."Ichigo mengerang menahan sakit dikala Sakura berusaha menyatukan kembali tulang-tulangnya yang patah.

Aliran cakara Sakura yang hangat merasuk ketubuh pemuda itu membuatnya sdikit menonton hal tersebut dengan tegang,berharap bahwa Sakura dapat menyembukan rekan mereka.

"Apa...Sakura bisa menyembuhkan Ichigo?"Tanya Inoue Uruhara yang tersenyum tipis.

"Percaya saja,kau akan terkejut."Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sang cucu yang kini telah bermandi keringat.

Setelah dua jam,akhirnya proses penyatuan tulang itu pun berhasil.

"Ugh...Selesai.."Lenguh Sakura memandang kearah Ichigo untuk melihat perkembangannya.

Ichigo pelan-pelan memutar kedua lengannya kedepan dan kebelakang,disusul dengan anggota gerak yang lain.

"Uahhh...Hebat,tulangku baik-baik saja!"Teriaknya menghela nafas lega.

"Tentu saja."Dengus Sakura yang kemudian melengos kearah kamarnya.

** TBC**


End file.
